Lo siento
by Tash Masen
Summary: Jasper se encuentra con su verdadero amor y deja a Alice abandonada. Ella deja a la familia y se va con los Vulturis. / Terninan felices y sacandole la sangre a perdices /
1. Recuerdos

**Estos personajes NO ME PERTENECEN ... Lo unico qe yo hago es divertirme con ellos.**

**besos My **

* * *

**ALICE PVO**

No entenia nada, como era que habia llegado a esto. Para al aldo de Jane y Alce, con la gatganta llena de ponsoña que pedia por mas sangre humana y con mi famila mirandome con horro.

_FlashBack 1:_

_Estabamos en el centro comercial de Seatle con mi querido Jasper. Dentro de dos meses seria la Boda de Jake y Nessi. Iba saltando rumbo a las escaleras cuando oli a un vampiro cerca. "Al parecer es como nosotros" pense._

_- Jasper vamos - lo apresure - Ahi uno de nosotros aqui y quiero conocerlo - susurre solo para el-._

_Me encamine hacia una tienda de ropa deportiba "Wacala" donde el olor era mas fuerte. Alli estaba, una chica pequeña al igual que yo. Estaba de espaldas y se podia ver su cabellera larga hasta la cintura de un lindo color miel. Me hacerque a ella con unos saltitos, estaba segura de que seriamos buenas amigas aunque asta ahora no tenia ninguna vicion de ella._

_- Hola -saude-._

_Ella se giro y entonces todo cambio. Jasper que estaba a lado mio se relajo y puso una mirada de real y verdadero ¿Amor? "No digas tonterias Alice, el es solo para ti"._

_De repente la pequeña niña se giro, le devolvio la tierna mirada a Jasper y salto a sus brasos dandole un fuerte abrazo que para mi asombro era correspondido. MI Jazzy estaba abrazando y olisqueando el cuello de aquella pequeña vampiresa y yo me habia quedado ai parada como si fuera la tercera en discordia que interrumpia una perfecta escena de ¿Amor?_

_Fin FashBack 1_

Desde ese momento todo habia cambiado. Jasper habia insistido en llevarla a casa. La chica se llamaba Lizzy, y por lo que le habia dicho a la familia ella habia sido su TuaCantante y pareja de cuando el estaba en el ejercito de Maria. Ellos pasaban todo el dia juntos. Ya me habia acostumbrado a los celos que me carcomian cada vez que el le daba un beso en la megilla muy cerca de los labios, o cada vez que me ignoraba por completo cuando bajaba de mi cuarto, a la hora de ir al colegio o basicamente en todo momento.

Me acuerdo aquel dia que Jasper decidio llebar a Lizzy a SU LUGAR cecreto.

_FlashBack 2 _

_¿¡QUE? De un momento a otro toda la felicidad que tenia por la reciente llamada de Jake y Nessi habia desaparecido. Jasper le habia dicho a la familia entera que saldria con Lizzy a SU lugar y que capaz que volveria tarde. "Tarde". Contube la tristeza que me habia llenado de un mometo al otro pensando en lo lindo que seria el vestido de Nessi, en la decoracion de la boda y esas cosa._

_Jasper se fue sin decirme nada. Solo also a Lizzy a caballito y salieron jugando rumbo a su destino._

_Sali corriendo a mi habitacion y me meti en el placar a revolver toda mi ropa y sacar mi atencion de ellos._

_- Alice - llamo Rose a la puerta del armario que habia dejado cerrada - Sal por favor._

_Le concedi el deceo y aun con el corazon dolido sali a ver que queria._

_- Ali, ambas sabemos que esta pasando. ¡Deja de negarlo de una vez! Ya no pasan la noche juntos, te evita y mira a Lizzy como Edward mira a Bella. - suspiro y paro al ver que toda la familia menos Carlisle estaba en mi cuarto- Perdiste._

_- NO! - chille - Vallanse! Ustedes no saben nada. El me ama - en ese momento empeze a llorozar - el me amaba - dije en un susurro antes de dejarme llevar por la ira -._

_Empece a tirarle las cosas que tenia a mi alcance. Comoda, almoadas, la cama matrimonial, TODO!. Los chicos pronto dejaran mi habitacion asustados por mi comportamiento._

_Me meti en el armario de Jasper a oler toda su ropa y simular que el estaba ai con migo en vez de estar con Lizzy._

_Fin FlashBack 2_

Lo peor en relidad vino despues de eso. Estaba enojada y triste asique no le hice caso a mis viciones y me dispuse a tirar las cajas de "basura" que Jasper tenia amontonadas al fondo del armario

_FlashBack 3_

_- Que hiciste que! - Me grito Jasper cuando le conte lo de las cajas - Nunca cambiaras! Tiras todo! Sabes Alice, eso era mio, era muy importante para mi y si me dejas decir ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO Y COMPRO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA Y TIRO TODO! - Me habia dicho loca. Sus palabras abian taladrado asta el fondo de mi ser-._

_- Jasper yo... Lo siento mcuho... ire a - me detube el ver como apretaba suertemente los puños-._

_- LOCA! ESTAS LOCA! Con razon te encerraron en un manicomio, no tienes criterio ni respeto por los demas - me gritaba y se hacercaba-._

_- Por favor Jazzy... YO TE AMO - grite a todo lo que la voz me daba-._

_- No Alice... Si me amaras no arias lo que haces, me respetacias. Tu no me amas -._

_Habia ignorado la vicion y ahora estaba en el piso, uno de los arboles que el ser empujada por Jasper habia roto habia caido sobre el Ferrari de Bella y la ventana estaba totalmente destrosada. Lizzy aparecio corriendo del bosque y al verme en esas condicione, sucia y con otro de los arboles rotos arriba mio puso una cara de espanto y intento hacercarce a mi._

_- Vamonos Lizzy, te necesito - su cara habia cambiado totalmente. Ahora estaba relajado, su mirada relejaba AMOR -._

_Lizzy se alejo de mi con preocupacion - ella no era mala - y fue hacia Jasper quien la tomo por la cintura y estampo sus labios contra los de ella para luego salir corriendo. Lizzy me dedico la ultima mira de perdon y se fue detras de el._

_Me habia quedado sola. Carlisle y Esme estaban en el hospital. Bella y Edward estaban en el colegio matriculandoce para el año 2.500 y Rose y Emmett habian salido hoy a la mañana a Poenix a buscar a Jake y Nessi._

_Sola me saque el arbol de ensima. Me habia rajado una parte de mi espalda pero no me importaba. Subi al cuarto - al que Jasper hacia tiempo que no entraba - recoji toda mi ropa. Deje mi anillo en el bolsillo de uno de los abrigos que Jasper solia usar - porque tampoco usaba la ropa que yo le habia comprado - le deje una nota dirigida a toda la familia con un "Lo siento. No me busquen, Alice" y me fui._

_Fin FlashBack 3_

De esa forma yo habia llegado asta los Vulturis. Al principio pensaba pedir que me maten pero cuando llegue y Aro vio lo que me habia pasado me habrio las puertas a la guardia. Alec fue el que me ayudo dia a dia durante los veinte años que llevaba como Vulturi a superar lo de Jasper.

Durante el primer año solia mirar el futuro de mi amado pero deje de hacerlo cuando Alec me dijo algo muy cierto "Lo unico que lograras es lastimarte mas al ver su felicidad con otra". Asique empece aver solo el futuro de Bella, Esme y Rose, a ver como hiban sus parejas, su vida. Pero me di cuenta de que tambien me hacia mal ver todo lo que me perdia, ver que habia tenido la familia perfecta la unica que me habia amado y que YO habia dejado.

Con el tiempo simplemente los olvide de sierta forma. Los vampiros nunca olvida pero el hecho de salir a distintos lugares a poner justicia y estar con amigos como los de la gusrdia me habia hecho dejar atras un poco el pasado. Habia cambiado de dieta "Come humanos sino cada vez que te veas en el espejo los recordaras" Esos eran algunos de los consejos que me daban Alec, Felix y los demas. Agradecia a Aro que siempre me mantenia de viaje po America del Sur, Asia y Europa para ver que clanes habia o solucionar problemas.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les resulte triste mi cap. En la semana pongo los otros tres que faltan para terminar.

No me reten, ya se que dije que no empezaria otra historia pero es que esta realmente me conmueve y decidi ponerla en red antes de que me la olvide totalmete.

Las quiero! My

Proximas actualizaciones **Lunes 2 y Martes 3**


	2. Un Pasado Cercano

**Estos personajes NO ME PERTENECEN ... Lo unico qe yo hago es divertirme con ellos.**

**¡Muchas Gracias por los RR y agregados a favoritos! Veo que ya me estoy haciendo cada vez mas famosa! Viva yo!**

**Espero que les guste el segundo cap. de mi fic y... nada mas.**

**Besos! My **

* * *

Un Pasado Cercano:

_FlashBack 1:_

_15 de Marzo 2.540 - Volterra_

_- Alice, Aro quiere verte y Heidi ya esta por llegar con la comida - me dijo Alec desde la puerte-._

_- Oh... - musite mientras dejaba el cuadro en la mesita de luz-._

_Empezamos a camir hacia el salon en el que siempre nos reuniamos, alli donde TODO pasaba._

_- Llegaron invitados-._

_- ¿Quienes son? - pregunte curiosa. Estabamos cerca y pude sentir unos aromas a canela, fresas, bosque que se me hacian conocidos-._

_- No lose, no los eh visto, uno de los guardias me dijo que te avisara antes de entrar-._

_- Okey - le conteste con una linda sonrrisa. Alec habia sido el unico que habia logrado que me riera despues de tanto tiempo-._

_Los guardias de la puerta nos habrieron y nosotros nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Aro, Marco, Cayo y Jane esperandonos. Sincieramente, no le di importancia a los invitados ya que como muchos otros seguramente terminarian muertos._

_- Querida Alica - me sonrio Aro al verme - Tienes visitas-._

_Extrañada di vueta sobre mis talones y el tiempo se detubo. Mi ex familia estaba alli. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Lizzy y... Jasper. "Tienes que ser fuerte pase lo que pase Alice. Tu lo amas, no tienes que darles lastima. Se mala" me repeti mientras asimilaba lo que veia. Tras unos terribles segundos me di cuenta el espanto que tenian todos al verme. Claro, era de esperarse, mis ojos estaban rojos, mi capa casi negra y mis ojeras mucho mas marcadas por la sed. _

_- Alice! - grito Bella - Que gusto volver a verte-._

_Me lastimaba saber que tenia que tratarlos mal pero era la unica forma que se alejara de mi lo suficiente como para no salir lastimados de mi nuevo mundo - Ajá - dije de una forma seca - No esperaba verlos aqui Cullen´s. Es una agradable sorpresa - segui mientras bajaba los escalones para dirigirme hacia donde ellos estaban-._

_- Estas cambiada Alli - susurro Bella. En realidad lamentaba tener que tratarla asi a ella - ¿Por qué te fuiste?-._

_- En primera instancia, muchas gracias por el alago Isabella y... - piensa piensa piensa Alice - Mi querida Isabella, decidi irme porque buscaba un futuro mejor y una "familia" donde admiraran y supieran aprobechar mis talentos naturales. No es nada personal Cullen´s pero con ustedes no me sentia... Completa - "Que buena mentirosa eres Alice" me felicite-._

_- Oh- fue lo unico que respondio-._

_Vicion Alice: _

_Heidi llegaria con la comita en 30 segundos. _

_Fin Vicion Alice._

_- Maestro - dije mientras me encaminaba a mi posicion en la guardia - La comida ya esta por llegar-._

_- Bien, preparate, quiero que les des una agrdable bienvenida-._

_- Si Maestro-._

_Le pedi a los guardias de las entradas que me sacaran el saco. No podia dar una presentacion elegante y "normal" vestida de esa forma-._

_- Por favor - le pedi a mi ex familia - podrian colocarce en aquella esquina - dije señalando un lugar "apartado" de nosotros - ya es muy tarde para que se vallan-._

_Carlisle asintio y gio a la familia a quella esquina. El conocia como nos manejabamos en Volterra._

_- Y aqui esta el salon dorado - Entro Heidi seguida de un monton de sabrosos humanos-._

_- Hola soy Alice - me dirigi dando saltitos hacia el humano mas apetitoso "Alli tu sabes que no te gusta matar". Estupida conciencia. - Espero que disfruten el ultimo recorrido de su vida - le dije mientras apretaba su mano a modo de saludo._

_- ¿Que? - pregunto -._

_En ese momento tire de su mano y mordi su cuello. El resto de la guardia y los Maestros empezaron con la caceria. Frunci el seño al probar la sangre humana una vez mas. Muchos vampiros diran que es extraño que uno de nosotros piense que la sangre humana no era apetitosa pero para mi, luego de dedicar mi vida a la alimentacion vegetariana me resultaba un horror alimentarme de humanos. Yo no queria ser un moustro. Termine con uno y cuando me gire para ver a los Cullen´s ellos me miraban con horror, estoy segura de que Carlisle pensaba "Ella no era asi". Pero, todos cambian ¿o no? Estaba a punto de saltarle a otro de los humanos que habia cuando vi a una niña con un bebe en los brazos llamando a su madre que se habia desmayado._

_"¡NO!" grite en silencio. Al ver como uno de los guardias se habalanzaba sobre ellas corri y lo saque del camino. Volvio a intentar pero lo volvi a empujar. La señora despertaria en un minuto mas. _

_- No te asustes pequeña, no les are daño - le dije mientras volvia a empujar al insitente vampiro. Heidi me las iba a pagar, ella sabia que yo le habia proibido traer madres con niños pequeños o niños. Eramos vampiros, necesitabamos la sangre pero no por eso tendriamos que ser unos ascesinos._

_Cargue a la niña a caballito y a la madre entre mis brazos y sali corriendo antes de que el "vampiro desconocido e insistente" se diera cuenta de ellas. Corri hasta dejarlas en la calle. La señora empezaba a despertar. La deje apollada contra la pared y la niña se bajo de mi espalda. _

_- ¡¿Que sucedio? - asustada pregunto la madre -._

_- Tranquila, ya estab a salvo. Lamento lo que tuvieron que ver pero por favor no digan nada de nosotros -._

_- ¿A salvo? - se levanto y miro a su hija y el bebe - ¿Cariño que paso mientras estaba inconciente?-._

_- La chica asusto a los que nos atacaban y nos trajo hasta aqui mami. Cuando sea grande quiero ser una heroina como ella - que tierna! -._

_-Oh - susurro la madre - No te preocupes muchachita, tu secreto esta a salvo -._

_- Muchas gracias! - di pequeños saltitos, por fin me permitia ser yo misma - Les recomiendo que empiezen una terapia en casa y les resulto muy traumante-._

_- Estamos bien pequeña - me recordaba tanto a Esme - vete tranquila con tu familia-._

_- Gracias - volvi a susurrar y corri al ver que la luz ya me estaba alcanzando y no traia la capa-._

_Camine a paso rapido hacia donde me encontraba antes. "Hola" habia dicho la secretaria de turno pero yo la habia ignorado. Heidi estaba en grandes problemas, habia ariesgado TODO por salbarlas. Ella sabia, Aro le habia dicho claramente que ni madres ni niños seria traidos para ser comida. Ademas de ser un peligro en caso de que alguno de ellos sea mordido y no comido. Luego de los año que he estado en Volterra el habia haceptado mis condiciones de comida como correctas._

_Habri la puerta de una patada. Ya todos lo cadaveres habian sido retirados. Heidi estaba terminando de sacar un poco de sangre que habia caido. Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme cuando patie la puerta pero no les di importancia. Ni a los Vulturis, ni a los Cullen ni a Jasper. Yo estaba contra Heidi, tenia hambre y estaba enojada. Mala convinacion._

_La hagarre del braso y la tire lejos._

_- ¿¡Estas loca! - pregunto enojada mientras se levantaba-._

_- Si Heidi, estoy loca. No eres la primera que me lo dice, creeme-._

_Corri hacia donde estaba, la come del cuello y la estampille cerca de donde se encontraban los Cullen´s._

_- ¿Que fue lo que te dije? - le gruñi-._

_- Na na nada de niños y ma ma dres s... - tartmudeo-._

_- Y... - le volvi a gruñir-._

_- Lo siento Alice, no quise desobedecerte -._

_- Que seamos vampiros no significa que seamos ascesinos. Agradece que hay invitados sino ya serias pure - le susurre para soltarla-._

_- ¡Estas L - O - C - A! ¡Estupida duendecilla adicta a las compras que no sabe hacer nada mas que tirar y tirar el dine... -._

_- Alice detente - senti que Alec me habrazaba por la espalta junto con Demetri - Recuerda quien eres-._

_Mi cuerpo temblaba junto con las paredes a causa de los gruñidos brutales que salian de mi pecho. Como se atrevia a decirme eso y encima con el presente. Ella sabia esa historia ya que se las habia contado a todos un dia. Era una perra._

_Me tranquilice un poco al ver que Jane estaba utilizando su poder sobre ella. Me di vuelta para ver a Aro Cayo y Marco quienes simplemente me sonrieron al verme. "Algo bueno tenia que salir de todo esto Alice" me dije._

_- Vamos a la habitacion - me susurro Alec al verme mas tranquila -._

_No le conteste simplemente sali rumbo a la habitacion con Alec pisandome los talones._

* * *

_Hola! espero que les alla gustado mi segundo cap._

_La verdad es que no aguante mas la tentacion y escribi el siguente cap antes de salir rumbo a la terminal... Disculmen si tiene errores de ortografia pero estaba bastante apurada._

_**Proxima Actualizacion**:_**_ DOMINGO 1 - a la noche._**

**_Aviso - Conslta: _**_Les parece que cuando termine la historia contada por Alice lo haga desde el punto de vista de Jasper. A mi me parece que si porque es importante conocer tambien como la paso Jasper (mas adelante se van a dar cuenta por que hehehe)_

**_Besos My _**


	3. Dolor y Felicidad

**Estos personajes NO ME PERTENECEN ... Lo unico qe yo hago es divertirme con ellos.**

**Muchas Gracias chicas por sus animos! Gracias a ustedes es que me inspire para hacer mas pronto el siguiente capitulo.**

**arii.-6**

**mer1 (gracias por tu concejo :D )**

**AllieEnchanted**

**KarmiCullen**

**Arizbe Hilka**

**Les agradesco mucho su apollo...**

**Besos My **

* * *

**Dolor y Felicidad**

**ALICE PVO:**

Al llegar a mi habitacion le pedi a Alec que me dejara sola y volviera con el resto de la guarida para no alarmarlos.

Camine lentamente asta donde se encontraba el armario. Era grande y amplio pero mas de la mitad de el estaba ocupado por MI LUGAR. Alli me sentia feliz, me recordaba todo lo bueno que habia tenido mi vida en algun momento.

Entre a aquel salon color caramelo que estaba total y completamente empapelado con mis dibujos. Dibujos de Jasper, de nuestra boda, del momento en el que lo conoci, etc. En el medio de la sala habia una pequeña mesita con una fotografia de la familia cuando Bella estaba recien convertida. Esa habia sido la mejor navidad de todas. Me sente en el sofa canela me abraze fuertemente las piernas hasta el punto de hacerme daño a mi misma. No entendia como, despues de todo no estaba llorozando desconsoladamente por todas las emociones del dia de hoy, por él.

Abrace fuertemente una remera de Jasper que habia robado el dia que me fui. Me encantaba como le quedaba. El olor de Jasper casi habia desaparecido pero para mi era suficiente. Loroze desconsoladamente en el instante que toque aquella prenda. LO AMABA! Esa si era una verdad, pero no podia hacer nada mas. Sabia que, sin importar mi dolor, su felicidad iria ante la mia. El era feliz con Lizzy y ella era buena para el, debia admitirlo.

Entendi a Edward cuando se alejo de Bella. El solo buscaba lo mejor para ella y la abandono esperando que encuentre el amor, sin interrumpir su vida.

Un olor mas fuerte a canela lleno la habitacion. Mi llorozo se hizo mas fuerte aun. "Jasper" susurre, dejando que las palabras llegaran a los oidos de mi amado y que el volviera cual Principe Azul a rescatarme de mi dolor.

Unos brazos muy conocidos me habrazaron y me colocaron sobre su regaso. Me aprete contra su pecho. La felicidad me habia llenado, habia añorado tantas noches sus brazos y por fin aquel dia habia llegado.

- No llores mi pequeña Alice - me susurro al oido - Todo fue un grave herror. Te amo dulce duencilla

* * *

**Hey!**

**Bueno, aca termina la seccion "Alice" hahaha**

**Las he dejado con la intriga? espero que si jeje... dentro de aproximadamente 20min actualizo y empiezon con los Jasper PVO**

**Dejen comentarios :D**

**Besos My **


	4. Rememorando Tiempos Lejanos

**Estos personajes NO ME PERTENECEN ... Lo unico qe yo hago es divertirme con ellos.**

**Disculpenme la taradanza pero es qe cuando termine de escribir el cap dije "Me acuesto un ratito y despues lo subo" La onda es qe me acoste a las 4.30 y me levante a las 22.00! Me pongo a hacer las tareas y veo qe tenia un tp para hacer de a dos qe no habia hecho porqe mi compañera no habia venido nunca asiqe como loca haciendo el tp! jajaja SORRY!**

**AVISO: Si son fans 100% Twilght y tienen Petville figense en la seccion "Jardines" que hay un monton de cosas de Crepusculo... remeras, la ropa de los personajes, etc!**

**Besos My **

**

* * *

**

Rememorando Tiempos Lejanos

**JASPER PVO**

**12 de Marzo - 2540**

Estaba parado en mitada de la habitacion la cual en algun momento habia sido mi esposa. Tenia aquiel anillo que tenia grabado _Tu eres mi luz _se encontraba en mi mano. Lizzy se hacerco mas a mi, la abraze. Tantas cosas habian sucedido en esta habitacion.

Estaba destruida, las cosas tiradas, rotas y desparramadas. Esme no nos habia permitido volver a entrar a aquella habitacion que poseia ese olor acumulado a Alice. El aire asia años que no sirculaba por aquella habitacion. Estaba sin vida.

Recuerdo la reaccion de todos cuando Alice desaparecio.

_FrashBack 1:_

_Entre a casa agarrado de la mano con Lizzy, habia decidido decirle hoy a Alice que lo nuestro terminaria. Cuando me di cuenta que toda la familia estaba nerviosa._

_- Esto es TU CULPA JASPER - me grito Rosalie al verme -._

_- Jasper cariño - me dijo Esme mientras se hacercaba a nosotros - ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? Alice se fue, el jardin esta destrozado y... - derepente Esme se enojo - Como pudiste!_

_- Te lo dije ma - Rosalie miro a Lizzy con desprecio - esta niñita lo unico que traeria serian problemas-._

_- Amor - Emmett trato de calmar a Rose -._

_- No es verdad. Alice siempre fue parte de la familia y TU - dijo señalando a Lizzy quien intintibamente se habia escondido detras de mi - arruinaste todo. La dejaste de lado... -._

_Un incomodo silencio habia llenado el lugar - Chicos - bajo Bella desde el tercer piso - Alice dejo esto - agito un papel - "Lo siento. No me busquen, Alice" -._

_- Perfecto - resongo Rosalie y se fue seguida de Emmett -._

_- Hijo, se que debes estar ape... - Carlisle paro en seco al notar como abrazaba mas fuerte a Lizzy - Jasper, dime que no es eso lo que hizo que Alice se valla-._

_Me encoji de hombros, ahora podria estar con Lizzy todo el tiempo que quiera y como yo quiera - Tal vez - susurre mirando a Lizzy-._

_Bella ahogo un gritito y se escondio en el pecho de Edward quien me miraba con desaprobacion. Carlisle abrazo a Esme de forma protectora al igual que Edward a Bella. _

_- Como pudiste - dijo secamente mi hermano-._

_- Tu no eres el mas indicado para criticarme cuando tambien abandonaste a Bella - replique-._

_- Pero fue para protejerla. No la deje por otra cuando ella me habia habierto las puertas de su corazon y me habia rescatado de mi oscuro pasado - contesto Edward hablando mas por mi que por el-._

_No dije nada mas. Agarre a Lizzy de la mano y me dirigi a su habitacon._

_Fin FlashBack._

- Lizzy, vamos abajo. Hay algo que le tengo que pedir a la familia - le dije al oido. Ella asintio y bajamos-.

- Familia - dije al llegar abajo - Tenemos que ir a buscar a Alice para pedirle una explicacion por todo - se comente mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Lizzy - Estoy seguro que esta con los Vulturis-.

- Hijo estoy tan feliz de que allas decidido buscarla - me abrazaba maternalmente Esme - Pero... ¿Como es que estas tan seguro?

- Ella una vez me dijo que si no fuera por mi ya se habria ido con ellos. Es muy probable que este alli - aunque no la amara eso no hacia que dejara de conocerla-.

- Muy bien, ¿Cuando partinos? - podia sentir la emocion que tenia Bella de volver a verla despues de estos años-.

- Mañana mismo - siguio Carlisle - Pedire la semana libre en el hospital -.

- Muy bien, llamare a Rosalie - Esme salio hacia la cosina. Queria comunicarse con ella y habisarle. -.

Rosalie y Emmett se habia ido a algun lugar de Francia despues de la boda de Nessi y Jake. Estaba muy enojada conmigo por lo que "supuestamente" le habia hecho a Alice y a esta familia pero... Cuando el amor toca la puerta uno no se puede negar a habrirla ¿Verdad?

Estaba tranquilo. Comenzar la busqueda de Alice me sacaria un peso de ensima. Los sentimientos de mi familia hacia mi no siempre eran los mejores. Menos de parte de Edward ya que segun el NUNCA le aria algo asi a su pareja. _jajaja, seguro_.

**13 de Marzo - 2540**

Teniamos todo empacado y estabamos esperando el vuelo hacia Volterra.

- Te amo - se susurre en el oido a Lizzi -.

- Yo tambien -.

Rosalie paso por nuetro lado mirandonos con odio. Ella no entendia nada.

Nos subimos al avion y partimos para ver a la nueva Alice, estaba seguro de que habia cambiado.

* * *

jejeje aca les dejo el tan esperado capitulo.

**Besos My **


	5. Nuevos Descubrimientos

**Estos personajes NO ME PERTENECEN ... Lo unico qe yo hago es divertirme con ellos.**

**Aca les dejo el otro capitulo de Jasper. La verdad es que se los devia chicas. Gracias por ser tan pasientens con mi tonto cerebro haha**

**Besos My **

* * *

**Nuevos descubrimentos:**

Acababamos de vajar del avion. Habiamos decidido hospedarnos en un hotel asta que el siguiente vuelo salga. De todas formas todos traiamos una pequeña balija para llevar nuestras cosas personales.

- Carlisle ¿Enque iremos? - pregunto Rose -.

- Correremos - dijo secamente. Todos habian camiado tanto desde la partida de Alice, y me incluia. Habia dejado de ser tan timido. Me habia fortalecido.

Edward colgo el su espalda la mochila de Bella, Emmett la de Rose - que era mas grande que las del resto - y yo bese a Lizzy para luego cargarla. No me gustaba que ella se esforsara sin sentido. Ella no tenia porque haber venido pero insistio porque deceaba acompañarme. Esme se habia quedado en casa, ella albergaba la esperanza junto con Nessy y Jake - quien tambien se habian quedado en Forks - que volvieramos con una mas. Aunque, todos sabiamos que era muy probable que eso nunca pasara.

Corrimos asta llegar al castillo de Volterra.

- En la esquina nos esperan Felix y Jane. Preparate Bella - nos dijo Edward-.

Se podia sentir la tencion y el miedo que tenian todos. Trate de calmarlos pero lo unico que recibi como respuesta fue un gruñido de Rosalie. _Eso te ganas por intentar ayudarlos Jasper. _Me susurro muy bajito Lizzy al oido.

- Queridos - saludo Jane cuando llegamos a la esquina - Que gusto verlos por aqui -.

- Hola Jane - dijo Carlisle seriamente - Veniamos a ver a Alice -.

- Bueno, acompañenme - y empezo a caminar hacia un callejon - Estoy segura de que el Maestro Aro estara muy feliz de verlos- continuo-.

- Si-.

Bajamos por una alcantarilla. Caminamos y caminamos. Se podia sentir que aquel oscuro lugar se hiba poniendo mas frio a medida que habanzabamos. Pronto empeze a distinguir luz al final del pasillo. Debia de ser la recepcion. Jane ignoro por completo el saludo de aquella humana que estaba en la recepcion. El lugar estab decorado con cuadros de todas las epocas. Eran unicos.

Pasamos unas anchas y largas puertas de madera y nos encontramos con Aro, Marco y Cayo.

- Que gusto volver a verte amigo Carlisle - dijo falsamente Aro. Los otros dos, como siemrpe se encontraban idiferentes-.

- El gusto es mi Aro - Carlisle sonrio, la tencion era notoria asta para los que no poseian un poder como el mio - Veo que no se te notan los años -.

- A ti tampoco amigo - Aro se quedo meditando unos segundos - Creo que buscan a Alice ¿Me equiboco?-.

- No, queriamos pasar a verla - Siguio Edward - Si no es problema claro-.

- Oh para nada - sonrio - Anica - llamo. Por la puerta aparecio una chica alta de pelo rojiso - Avisale a Alec que Alice tiene visita-.

- Si Maestro - y con eso se retiro-.

Sentia voces detras de la puerta. Dos personas venian abanzando juntas_-._

_- Llegaron invitados - dijo Alec-._

_- ¿Quienes son? - pregunto Alice-._

_- No lo se_,_ no los eh visto, uno de los guardias me dijo que te avisara antes de entrar-. _

_- Okey - Sigui Alice-._

Las puertas se habrieron y dieron paso a Alice y Alec. Tenian capaz casi tan negras como la de Aro. Alice paso de largo. Senti la tristesa de Bella al ver que ella no se habia percatado de nuestra presencia al llegar.

- Querida Alica - ¿¡ALICA! pero que.. - Tienes visitas-.

Alice se dio vuelta y toda la familia se quedo espantada por su aspecto. Estaba mas diferente de lo que yo pensaba. Sus ojos eran grandes y rojos, llenos de sange humana. Sus ojeras estaban mas marcadas y su piel mas blanca que la de un vampiro comun. Vestia de un vestido negro con encaje rojo _Dolce y Gabbana _pense. Ella en realidad estaba canbiada. Ya no era aquella duendecilla alegre que todos soliamos conocer. Esto habia sido un gran herror.

- Alice! - Bella rompio aquel incomodo silencio - Que gusto verte-.

- Ajá - dijo de forma seca mientras avanzaba - Es un gusto volver a verlos Cullen´s - y continuo bajando los escalones. Sus sentimientos eran imposibles de desinfrar para mi. Ella los estaba escondiendo-.

- Estas cambiada - Edward abrazo a Bella. Ella estaba muy triste - ¿Por qué te fuiste? - pregunto nerviosa-.

- En primera instancia, muchas gracias por el alago Isabella y... - Alice estaba muy ruda. - Mi querida Isabella, decidi irme porque buscaba un futuro mejor y una "familia" donde admiraran y supieran aprobechar mis talentos naturales. No es nada personal Cullen´s pero con ustedes no me sentia... Completa -.

- Oh - fue lo unico que respondio Bella-.

Alice empezo a tener una vicion. Al parecer fue muy corta porque se volteo rapidamente y se alejo de nosotros.

- Maestro, la comida esta por llegar - dijo-.

- Bien, preparate, quiero que les des una agradable bienvenida-.

- Guardias - llamo Alice - quitenme el saco - y ellos lo hicieron. El vestido le quedaba "bien" pero nada comparado con mi pequeña Lizzy- Por favor - se dirigio a nosotros - podrian colocarce en aquella esquina - dijo señalando un lugar apartado - Ya es muy tarde para que se vallan-.

- Vamos - susurro Carlisle giandonos a la esquina -.

En eso entro Heidi con un monton de humanos quienes creian que estaban en un tour. - Y esta es la sala dorada - comento-.

- Hola soy Alice - saludo dando saltitos como antes - Espero que disfruten el ultimo recorrido de su vida - estrecho su mano -.

- ¿Que? - alcanzo a preguntar el hombre antes de que tirara de su mano y mordiera su cuello-.

El resto de la guardia se dispuso a comer ignorando por completo nuestra presencia en el salon. Alice se disponia a saltarle a otro humano cuando nos miro. Por un momento pude ver en esos ojos rojos un poco de pena pero desaparecio al instante.

- No - susurro Carlisle -.

Segui a donde iba su mirada y era a una niña con un bebe en brazon que intentaba despertar a su madre. Uno de los vampiros se dispuso a atacar pero como si Alice hubiera escuchado la voz de Carlisle lo saco del camino una y otra y otra vez. Cargo a la niña y a la madre y salio corriendo.

El vampiro, ambriento, se dedico a buscar otra presa. Los vulturis fueron terminando con los humanos que habia en el salon y los guardias empezaron a sacar los cadaveres secos. Alice no volvia. Seguramente se habia ido a comer ella sola aquellas pobres e indefensas mujeres. Una patada dirigida a la puerta hizo sobresaltar a todos menos a Alec.

De la puerta salio una muy enojada Alice que se dirigia hacia Heidi que limpiaba la sangre derramada. La agarro del brazo y la arrojo cerca de nosotros.

- ¿¡Estas loca! - le pregunto Heidi mientras se levantaba-.

- Si Heidi, estoy loca. No eres la primera que me lo dice, creeme - dijo con sarcasmo. Aunque no sabia a que se referia tenia una leve sensacion que era por lo que yo le habia dicho-.

Alice se abalanzo contra Heidi dejandola contra la pared mientras ella la agarraba del cuello.

- ¿Que fue lo que te dije? - le gruño salbajemente-.

_- _Na na nada de niños y ma ma dres s... - tartmudeo Heidi-.

- Y... - le volvo a gruñir-.

- Lo siento Alice, no quise desobedecerte -.

- Que seamos vampiros no significa que seamos ascesinos. Agradece que hay invitados sino ya serias pure - le susurro y empezo a alejarse hacia Alec que la miraba con preocupacion-.

- ¡Estas L - O - C - A! ¡Estupida duendecilla adicta a las compras que no sabe hacer nada mas que tirar y tirar el dine... -.

Alice empezo a gruñir como nunca. Las paredes temblaban junto con ella. Heidi ahora llasia en el piso gritando ya que Jane estaba utilizando su poder sobre ella. Me gire a ver a Alice. Alec y Demetri la abrazaban intentando calmarla. Odio era lo unico que podia sentir probiniente de ella. Odio y dolor.

- Alice detente - le dijo Alec mientras la estrechaba mas fuerte en sus brazos - Recuerda quien eres-.

Poco a poco Alice se fue calmando. - Vamos a la habitacion - le susurro Alec-.

Alice se dio vuelta y Aro le sonreia. Ella en realidad habia logrado que cambiaran. Alice empezo a caminar hacia una puerta que suponia daba a las habitaciones con Alec pisandole los talones.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio. Heidi se habia retirado junto con Jane y habiamos quedado solo Aro, Marco, Cayo, Felix y nosotros. _Perfecto . _Pense.

- Bueno, lamento mucho que allan tenido que ver eso pero las reglas de Alice con respecto a los humanos que van a ser comidos son muy extrictas - comento Aro-.

- Sabes que nosotros no tenemos problema - comento Carlisle orgulloso de ella-.

- Asique veo que Jasper tiene una nueva compañera - dijo mientras se hacercaba a nosotros quienes nos habiamos ido al centro del salon otra vez - ¿Te importaria?- le pregunto a Lizzy-.

Lizzy me miro desesperada asique asenti ante su pregunta - Esta bien - le dijo y le dio la mano-.

Las emociones de Aro estaban cambiando constantemente. Dolor, ira, impotencia, etc.

- Agarrenla - grito -.

- NO! - dije yo pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Edward me habia agarrado por la espalda-.

- Emmett, Rose ayudenme - al intante ellos se pucieron arriba mio-.

- Eres mala niña. Manejar los sentimientos y pensamientos de los demas para veneficio propio no es bueno - dijo mientras le tomaba la cabeza entre las manos-.

- NO! - grite. Ya era tarde, el ruido de metales retumbaba en la habitacion y la cabeza de Lizzy llasia a un costado-.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!}**

**jajaja eii lamento mucho lo del cap anterior... creo que tube una pequeña confucion de capitulos jejeje**

**ACTUALIZACION : estoy castigada! hoy como dia del niño grande jeje me an dejada usar la compu asiqe no les prometo nada... sepan que tengo los caps escritos en un cuaderno pero no puedo actualiz... SORRY! **

**Las quiero**

**Besos My**


	6. Felices por Siempre

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen... Son de y yo solo juego con ellos.**

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA!**

lose chicas, estubo mal de mi parte no habisales pero es que tube muchos problemas... trate de publicar mi estado actual de "castigada" mediante las compus del colegio pero la muy fackin compu no me tomaba la pag, trate de probar con mi vieja compu pero la muy chistosa me decia que la contraceña estaba mal y por el cel no me dejaba escribir nada y asi sucesibamente...

les agradesco sus RR, pondria ahora poner los nombres de todas las chicas que me escribieron pero son demaciados... les dejo esto chicas... se lo merecen

Ustedes me inspiran !

**Besos My**

* * *

**Felices por Siempre**

**ALEC PVO:**

Alice habia quedado debastada. Sali de la habitacion y fui a donde se encontraba el Maestro Aro. - _Agarrenla - _senti gritar a Aro seguido de unos gritos. Al entrar vi como Rosalie, Edward y Emmett Cullen agarraban a Jasper mientras que Carlisle y Felix agarraban a Lizzy. Jane torturaba a la pequeña Lizzy con todo su poder.

Decidi pararlo. Use mi poder para contrarrestar el poder de mi querida hermana. Jane me miro con intriga por unos segundos. _Torturala _le dije solo con el movimiento de mis labios. Ella capto el mesaje y empezo a partir una por una las extremidades de Lizzy mientras ella se encontraba "inconciente" bajo mi poder. No sabia porque estaban todos asi pero sin duda aquella diablilla que se habia robado el amor de mi querida Alice debia sufrir.

Solte mi poder y los chillidos de Lizzy resonaron por toda la habitacion _como es que Alice no lo escucho? _me pregunte.

- Eres mala niña. Manejar los sentimientos y pensamientos de los demas para veneficio propio no es bueno - dijo Aro mientras le tomaba la cabeza entre las manos-.

- NO! - grito Jasper. Ya era tarde, el ruido de metales retumbaba en la habitacion y la cabeza de Lizzy llasia a un costado-.

**JASPER PVO**

Todo a mi alrededor habia cambiado. Era distinto. Como si hubiera estado viviendo en un mundo totalmente diferente al que me encontraba actualmente. Preguntas, preguntas y mas preguntas abarrotaban mi mente. Parecia que mi cabeza estubiera a punto de estallar. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que paso? ¿Donde estaba Lizzy? ¿¡La habian matado! Eso ultimo en realidad no me importaba. La unica pregunta que en realidad me interesaba que fuera contestada era aquella que gritaba mi corazon ¿Donde estaba Alice?

- _LOCA! ESTAS LOCA! Con razon te encerraron en un manicomio, no tienes criterio ni respeto por los demas - le gritaba y me hacercaba-._

_- Jasper... yo TE AMO - me grito con todas sus fuersas-._

Hai no - pense-.

_La cara de dolor de mi Alice cuando estaba debajo de aquel arbol_

Me empece a decesperar ¿¡ Que habia hecho ! Habia dejado a mi pequeña y duce Alice pero como... Como habia dejado que eso sucediera, como habia logrado soportar aquel dolor que ahora tenia al recordar como y porque era que ella se habia ido.

- Jasper tranquilo - dijo Edward - Se que estas asustado. Lizzy tiene el don de controlar. Ella manejo tus emociones y acciones. Todo fue una gran mentira-.

_- Amor, tu siempre estaras conmigo - dijo mientras que sus pupilas se enanchaban-._

_- Si mi amor - conteste monotonamente-._

No! Eso no era posible. Me habia dejado engañar. La habia engañado.

- ¿Donde esta ella? ¿Donde esta Alice? - pregunte desesperado a todos los presentes-.

- Por aquella puerta - me señalo Alec - sigue su olor-.

¡Dios! Sali disparado hacia donde me habia indicado Alec. Llevaba el corazon en las manos, listo para entregarcelo y suplicarle que me perdonara apenas la viera. Segui el olor tal y cual me habia indicado Alec. Segui caminando, el olor de Alec y Alice se hacia mas fuerte a medida que llegaba a una de las ultimas _habitaciones Espero que no sea demaciado _tarde . La habitacion estaba totalemte _vasia ¿¡QUE_? Me volvi a decesperar, ella no estaba alli.

Le dedique un segundo a mirar la habitacion. Tenia las paredes blancas, un somier con sabanas blancas y un acolchado que cubria la mitad de la cama de color lavanda claro. Habia algunos cuadros de flores perfectamente acomodados en la pared. Un sillon blanco con almuedones lavandas y una mesa ratona de vidrio con un cuadro. Lo tome. ¿Impercion? Tal vez, el cuadro solo tenia un papel en blanco. No habia nada en el.

Me percate de que el olor de Alice se hacia mas fuerte mientras me hacercaba al placar_. ¿Acaso ella esta alli_? Entre en el placar. Me sorprendi al ver que no habia casi ropa en el. Unos cuantos vestidos en tonos negro, rojo y gris. Eran 20 como mucho y unos juegos de zapatos, muy pocos para ser verdad. _Ella cambio por ti _me dijo mi traicionera conciencia. Segui habanzando y me encontre con una puerta dorada.

Y entre.

Dolor fue lo unico que senti al ver lo que le habia causado a mi pequeña Alli. Ante mi se extendia una habitacion color canela toda tapisada en dibujos - que Alice habia hecho - de nosotros dos. De nuesta boda, navidad, y asta del momento en el que bese a Lizzy _Me odiare toda la vida por eso. _

Era todo mi culpa. Ella habia sufrido por mi, ella sufria por mi. La habia dejado. La habia dejado por Lizzy y habia dejado que Lizzy me controle. No habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protejer a mi pequeña Alice. Simplemente la habia dejado. Me habia dejado vencer sin siquiera luchar. Lo que mas me dolia era que le habia cerrado las puertas de mi corazon - aunque no fuera intencionalemte - cuando ella me habia abierto las sullas cuando yo lo necesitaba.

Me sentia culpable, culpable de todo.

Un llorozo me partio el corazon.

- Jasper - la senti llorozar desde el pequeño sillon canela que estaba en el centro de la sala-.

Alli estaba mi razon de vivir. Enroscada, habrazonado una vieja camiseta mia que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Corri hacia ella y la habrace. La habrace fuerte pero delicadamente, ella era tan fragil. Su olor me invadio. Lo necesitaba tanto...

Alli se pego a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Poco a poco sus llorozos fueron bajando de tono pero aun sentia como temblaba bajo mis brazos.

- Tranquila pequeña - le susurre - Todo fue un herror-.

Se calmo despues de unos segundos.

- Te amo - me dijo mientras me habrazaba mas fuerte -.

- Yo tabien pequeña - dije contra su cabello - Yo tambien-.

- Pero... Entonces porq... - puse un dedo en sus finos labios y la "obligue"a mirarme-.

- Ella me controlaba, ese era su poder. Nada de eso fue real pequeña mia. Fue una gran mentira. Todo, el que nos conociamos, la historia, el amor - le susurre mientras que lentamente sentia como mi corazon se partia. Ella no me respondia nada. _Todo fue un grave herror Jasper, uno de esos que ya nunca podas arreglar. Admitelo y vete. _- Siempre te amare pero... Lo lamento, si ya no quieres estar conmigo yo me ire - un llorozo se escapo de mis labios - Lo siento tanto pequeña - le dije mientras escondia mi rostro en su cuello buscando consuelo-.

- Yo no lo vi... - susurro. Ella no me creia, y tampoco me dejaba ver sus sentimientos-.

- Si quieres me voy. No quiero molestarte solo queria verte y... -.

- Chiton! - me dijo poniendoce de pie de un saltito - No hay nada que perdonar -.

¿Felizidad? Nah que va - que se entienda el sarcasmo-.

- Gracias - le dije antes de habalanzarme sobre ella y darle un dulce y tierno habrazo. Me sonrio. Le sonrei. Alice puso sus dos manitas al costado de mi cara y me beso. Fue un beso lento. Sin apuros. Un beso en el que nos demostrabamos todo el amor, toda la alegria, todas las emociones que sentiamos en ese presiso momento. Un beso en donde se podia ver en el fondo del alma del otro. Si pudiera llorar lo aria, lloraria de felicidad.

Ahora todo seria como antes, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Nos iriamos a casa y seguriamos viviendo nuestro Felices por Siempre como en los cuentos de hadas donde la pequeña princesa se enamora del rubio caballero.

**FIN**

**ALEC PVO:**

Alice se habia ido de Volterra dejandome un beso en la mejilla y _un Prometo que volvere a verte_. Ella era feliz. Por fin despues de estos años mi pequeña hermanita era feliz.

Alice se habia convertido en mi amiga, mi hermana, mi confidente, una razon por la que vivia. Ella habia cambiado a los Vulturis, nos habia enseñado a amar, a ser buenos, a ser normales. Ella nos habia demostrado que no solo por ser vampiros deveriamos ser moustros pero mas que nada ella nos habia hecho sonreir. Yo la habia abrazado y consolado, le habia prometido que todo iba a ser como antes de que aquella estupida vampiresa llamada Lizzy llegara y ahora que ese dia habia llegado me dolia dejarla ir.

La extrañaria, debia admitiro pero estaba feliz, estaba feliz porque ella era feliz. Porque ella saltaba y bailaba, estaba feliz porque ella nos habia cambiado.

Mi hemana, la pequeña Alice habia vuelto a su camino, habia vuelto a encontrar el amor y yo esperaba encontrarlo pronto.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA...**

Espero que les alla gustado este pequeño fic. Gracias por su apollo.

**AVISO:** Como creo que saben que estoy castigada (creo que lo he repetido demaciadas veces) actualizare el otro libro cuando me levanten el castigo o me den esta "livertada condicional" jejeje...

**Besos My **


End file.
